narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazu Uchiha
Background Kazu was a skilled child, trained by his father throughout most of his childhood. He entered the ninja academy at the age of five and became top student of the class because of the training he went through with his father. Even in the academy, he was still trained by his father wishing him to become the most skilled shinobi in the Uchiha Clan and to not fail like his brother, who died at Kazu's birth during the Third Shinobi World War. Kuro Uchiha 2.jpg|Kazu at academy His training was specialized with kunai throwing. Right after joining the academy, his father taught him the Great Fireball Technique which Kazu mastered in only a day. His father also taught him many other jutsus including the Phoenix Flower Jutsu, Dragon Flame Jutsu, and Water Bullet Jutsu. A lot of girls in the academy admired him. When he reached the age of eight he graduated the academy coming home to the sight of a rouge ninja wearing a cloak and a mask. Kazu tried to fight the the ninja, but it was to strong and blew Kazu onto the ground. The ninja ran towards him with a katana in his hand. His parents jumped in front of Kazu being stabbed and killed. Enraged sadness and frustration, he awakened his Sharingan and dashed towards the rouge ninja stronger than before. Kuro Uchiha 1.jpg|Kazu awakens sharingan The ninja fled leaving Kazu standing alone in the street. He then blacked out right afterwords. Kazu woke up in a house belonged to another Uchiha. He remembered what happened the other night vowing for revenge. Kuro Uchiha 3.jpg Personality As a child, Kazu was determined to satisfy his father and other people in the Leaf vilage. That changed after his father and mother sacrificed their lives for him. He became cold towards others, unmoved and uninterested with anything other than revenge. Kazu was teamed with Shisui Uchiha, and Mei Kagami, under the leadership of Katekai Tsumi. Team Katekai.jpg|Team Katekai When Katekai showed them the bell test, he was surprised that Kazu could get both of the bells, and when Katekai showed them the chakra control training, Kazu already mastered it before even joining the team. Kazu became Chunin a year later and then Jonin at the age of 10. At the age of 12, Kazu joined the ANBU Black Ops causing him to be separated from his team making him more arrogant, and cold. Kazu Anbu.jpg|Kazu in ANBU Only a year later he became a captain of the ANBU Black Ops leading missions and other ANBU members much older than him. He couldn't bear it anymore, so he left the Leaf village in pursue of the rouge ninja that killed his family. He was caught by Shisui telling him that revenge was not going to help and fought Kazu. But lost to Kazu's Mangekyou Sharingan that he just awakened and his Lighting Fist which was a copy of Kakashi Hatake's Chidori. Kazu Mangekyou sharingan.jpg|Kazu awakens Mangekyou sharingan Kazu fled leaving Shisui unconscious. Kazu joined a group of Rouge ninja called Team Koroshimasu. On one of the missions, Team Koroshimasu ran into another Rouge Ninja team containing the rouge ninja that killed his parents. He and the Rouge ninja fought. Kazu defeated him using his brand new Susanoo and Amaterasu. Before the Rouge ninja died, his mask fell off revealing him as Kazu's older brother Setsuna Uchiha who was presumed dead when Kazu was born. Setsuna claimed that the Hidden Leaf casted a mind control jutsu on him so he could spy on the Uchiha so they could start a coup d'etat. He died leaving Kazu after the Leaf village. Kazu Rouge Ninja.jpg|Kazu as a rouge ninja Appearance Kazu has long spiky black hair and black eyes. Some say to resemble Madara Uchiha. As Kazu turns older his hair gets longer and longer. By the time he was and adult, his hair grew past his neck. He was considered handsome by most girls his age. At the ages 10-13, Kazu wore a black, high collared T-shirt with an Uchiha Crest on the back, white shorts, and white warmers. He also wore the typical blue clothed forehead protecter with the Hidden Leaf symbol on it.